


Fractured origins

by Sky1anders



Series: Fractured dimensions [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky1anders/pseuds/Sky1anders
Summary: These are the origins of the heroes of the series
Series: Fractured dimensions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945474





	Fractured origins

24 years ago, ciro, shamar, 23rd of June  
How’s she doing, asked Havok, the young hedgehog was worried for his wife, alenna. I’m afraid we’re losing her, said dr qwauk. No. He bust through the door, Alenna, he shouted. It’s okay, hav-. Here Theo-dore, chogh. I don’t want to lose you, said havok. 

I’ll always be with yo- u, i-n you-r -hear-, she trailed off. She’s gone, said the doctor. Havok came out holding his newborn son. As yeena, Zachary and Charles came over to him with Luna, dill and scourge in each other’s arms respectively, he put Theodore down with longclaw and ran outside. As yeena and Zachary ran after him they were hit by a huge blast of chaos energy from the hurricane outside. 

Longclaw, shouted havok, look after son for me. Havok, shouted Charles. Brother, take care of the others for us. Before either could reply the three faded away. Brother, shouted Charles. Tears began to well in his face. Sister. 

11 years later  
Come on guys, said a blue hedgehog. He ran across the green plains that was his home of green hill, with his friends Sally, rotor, bunnie, antonie, dulcy, tails and tempest right behind him. Sonic wait up, called sally. Sorry Sal, but the chill dogs are mine this time, said bunnie and she activated her rocket boots. Suddenly a large metal ball fell from the sky and landed on the cliffside. 

As the young mobians came closer, two mobians and two overlanders came out of the pod. The first mobian was a large water buffalo with metallic horns and purple armour made to look like biker gear, while the other was a thylacine and his head was completely metal and glowing blue. The first overlander was very small and had a few hairs left on his bald head and his bigger counterpart had a long mustache and had small blue spectacles over his eyes. 

Hohohoho, hello my dear friends, said the latter overlander, my name is dr Eggman, the world’s greatest scientist and soon this world’s greatest ruler. He clicked his hands and a group of robots came out of the pod. They tried to grab the kids but sonic spin dashed them. Hmm, impressive, said Eggman. Get that hedgehog, he said to the two mobians standing next to him. 

Sonic homing attacked the larger one knocking him on top of the smaller one. You idiots, said Eggman, do I have to do everything myself. He hoped onto a control panel on top of the pod and it floated into the air, revealing it to be a hovercraft. A large wrecking ball came from the bottom of the craft and he tried to swing it at the hedgehog but sonic spun through the chain. 

Score one for sonic the hedgehog, zero for mr baldy mcnosehair, said sonic. Curses, said Eggman. The other overlander and the two mobians had gotten into similar vehicles to Eggmans. But let’s see if you beat me when I have all seven chaos emeralds hedgehog, then nothing can stand in my way of taking over the world. Later losers and the pods rocketed off. 

We need to do something, said sonic. Why, asked Antonie timidly. Because otherwise, we might end up having to serve that guy, said tempest. Agreed, said sally. Okay guys, let’s do it to it, said sonic and they ran off after Eggman.


End file.
